Nephalem (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
A Nephalem is the offspring of an angel and demon. They have the grace of an angel, demon blood or angel blood running through their veins, and a human soul made from the human vessel possessed by the Nephalem's angel and demonic parents. Nephalems are quite unique and far more powerful than any Nephilim or Cambion. Regardless of how significant their parents are a Nephalem will reach at high level of power that surpass even an Archangel. A Nephalem is part angel and demon. It can join either side, but if the being chooses to side with angels, then it's declared as an enemy of hell. If siding with hell, then angels will hunt it down and kill it. A Nephalem can remain neutral and only fight for themselves. No angel or demon has seen a Nephalem or what it's capabilities are, but only learn from the stories fabricated from supernatural entities. Every angel, demon, monster, deity, fairy, or anything else is very well-aware of what a Nephalem is and why they are terrified by one. The Deities call the Nephalem their Ultimate Judgement and the Fairies view one as their own boogeyman. Monsters claim a Nephalem lives in Purgatory. Characteristics A Nephalem has the appearance of a human, even a soul, but they have angelic or demonic powers that differentiate them from ordinary humans. When their eyes turn inhuman, the sclera turns pitch black and the iris color can be any glowing color. For black-eyed demons/Knights of Hell, the iris is blue, for Princes of Hell it can be yellow, and for White-Eyed Demons it can be white. The same features as every Nephalem has are two wings. One is a pure white feathered wing (Angelic parent) and the other is a pitch black bat wing (Demonic parent). Like a Nephilim, a angel or demon parent goes through a traumatic labor of delivering the child, however it is far more severe than a Nephilim's birth as whether angelic care is provided upon delivery, the female angel or demon will not survive, regardless of how powerful they maybe. Another trait is that the child has the ability to rapidly age from an infant to either a child or teenager. They can age like any child but their growth rate would be much faster and in just a year they'd look physically as a three year old or more. God reveals that in every alternate universe, the Nephalems are tied to the Natural Order. One is that the Nephalems are very similar to how prophets function. Only one generation of a Nephalem can exist one at a time and for the next Nephalem to exist, the current Nephalem has to be dead so another can appear. There will only be one Nephalem no matter what and their role in each universe is either two roles, become a savior or a destroyer. A Nephalem is infertile due of only one Nephalem can exist per at a time. The reason why for this is because no being besides a Primordial Being can wield the ability to create or erase, but a Nephalem possesses these two immense powers. The Natural Order cannot have a being such as that running around existence left unchecked so there can't be more than one Nephalem born in each universe. Nephalem can experience a unique personality disorder that is unseen by Nephilims or Cambions. A Nephalem will develop an angel or demon identity that can take over the Nephalem's body and leave the actual mind of the host without memory of their actions from blacking out. These personalities begin to manifest a form inside the Nephalem's head and will constantly be battling for control unless the Nephalem can balance it's personality disorder and make the manifestations disappear so the disorder can no longer affect them. Another unique trait of a Nephalem's grace is that it is the only thing that keep both angelic, demonic, and human heritage well-balance. If it's removed, then slowly, but much quicker than a Nephilim losing their grace, a Nephalem will be driven towards insanity and die horribly as all three heritage will attack the body's cells and system, causing it to fail. A Nephalem's body is also built to only hold their own unique grace. anyone that extracts it and attempts to consume it will be poisoned and die due of their body not being able to sustain the amount of power and tainted grace that is mixed with angel, demon and human essence kind of how water and oil don't mix. Even Archangels or Arch-Nephilims can not consume a Nephalem's grace, only another Nephalem can. A Shard and Demiurge will feel sick if attempting such method. If a Nephalem is low on grace or weakened, their is a way for it to regain its full power by drinking angel or demon blood. Unlike a human that will become addicted or suffer headaches or any diagnostics state, either of the blood is sort of like an energy drink and a Nephalem requires a lot of blood to return back to being at full power and it will keep them from suffering the dissemblance from the loss of grace. Similar to a Nephilim, even if a Nephalem's heart is ripped out, it will not die unless the heart has been destroyed. Very interestingly is that a Nephalem's body in its true visage is made up entirely of Ether, the same pure element they can control that flows throughout existence. Notable Angel and Demon Parents Castiel (Nephalem).jpg|Castiel (Seraphim/Father of Cassandra Masters) Meg Masters (Nephalem).JPG|Meg Masters (Demon/Mother of Cassandra Masters) * Castiel * Meg Masters Known Nephalem Cassandra Masters (Nephalem).jpg|Cassandra Masters (Adult/Arch-Nephalem) * Cassandra Masters Powers and Abilities Nephalem has the combine power of angel and demons, but not only that, but the same powers as Nephilims and Cambions, only at a higher degree. Nephalems are one of the most powerful and terrifying hybrids to exist. Nephalem Powers and Abilities * Nigh-Omnipotence: A Nephalem is immensely powerful, even than any Nephilim or Cambion. It doesn't matter how powerful their parents are, they will reach Nigh-Omnipotence level of power and abilities. A Nephalem is considered one of the many beings to be even called a god/goddess and become a new creator. As a child, they equal with a Cambion that's empowered by Lucifer or possibly greater. A teenage Nephalem will equal a young Arch-Nephilim such as Jack Kline. An Adult will be ten times stronger than any Arch-Cambion/Nephilim and will reach Yahweh level, meaning they'd hold the power similar to a Primordial Being that can create or destroy, although not exactly equal as an actual Primordial Being to fend off against, but to create or erase is a rare power for a being that is not a Primordial Being, Shard, and Demiurge to wield, which is the whole reason why the Natural Order cannot have too many Nephalems per one existing universe as that amount of power is way too dangerous to leave unchecked. Castiel stated that even with 30-40 millions of souls, he dare not face Michael or Lucifer individually or the two working together and he compares on how he would fare against his own daughter. If he were to have face off against his own daughter as an adult, Cassandra would treat him like a chew toy. ** Absolute Existence: A Nephalem is immune to the laws of the Natural Order except for only one existing Nephalem can exist at a time and they're infertile. The can exist out of creation and travel into another alternate universe without the laws or rules of the universe affecting their memory or powers and abilities, altering them to match their alternate counterparts like other individuals. ** Creation: A Nephalm holds the power to create, which is much more difficult then destroying. A Nephalem's power of creation is equal to that of a Primordial Entity and better than a Arch-Nephilim. ** Destruction: A Nephalem hold the power to destroy and by that definition it means to erase any object or being from existence. A full power, when the Nephalem erases something, it can erase that thing to the point of non one even remember it existed in the first place and the only beings who can remember are Primordial Entities, other Nephalems, and Arch-Nephilims. If a Nephalem carelessly uses this power, they can run the risk of erasing everything of creation. ** Mediaekinesis: A Nephalem can manipulate the purest type of energy that flows from various of planes in existence. With this energy, a Nephalem can make themselves even more stronger than before. A Nephalem is capable of even creating angel grace, which is nearly impossible for any individual to do unless they are Yahweh level. It is also worth mentioning that their body is made up of Ether as well. ** Omnifarious: A Nephalem has shape-shifting powers at such high degree that they can alter their appearance down into segments and take on the form of any individual in creation. *** Shape-Shifting: A Nephalem can later it's appearance into anyone without limit. A Nephalem can appear human but they are also capable of having a true visage like angels, but unlike an angel that can harm those who cannot handle their true visage, anyone can perceive a Nephalem's true form. ** Transcendence Form (Arch-Nephalem): For regular Nephalems, when a child or teenage regular Nephalem reach adulthood, all of their powers will reach at an astronomical level of power and are equal and have become an Arch-Nephalem. *** Arch-Nepahelm Immunity: As a transcendent being, a Nephalem that is not sired by an Archangel will become immune to weapons such as The Colt or First Blade. Neither weapon would be able to kill it. Powerful angel sigils such as a dampening sigil can only last for approximately ten seconds and afterwards the sigils are useless until another time. ** Angelic/Demonic Blood Consumption/Empowerment: By consuming vast quantities of either angel or demon blood, a Nephalem can bolster their angel/demon powers onto a different level and their psychic powers as well. Unlike a normal human or either Nephilim and Cambion, they can drink both bloods without suffering any ill effect or become addictive. They consume blood in an identical fashion like vampires but grow a pair of snake-like fangs instead. ** Angelic-Demonic Control: Like Nephilims and Cambions, a Nephalem can manipulate all kinds of angels and demons by exorcising, harming, or controlling them with a hand gesture, verbally, and thought. *** Angelic-Demonic Possession: Like a Cambion and Nephilim, a Nephalem can control any angel or demon verbally, thought, or hand gesture. A Nephalem can possess an angel or demon's mind and control them against their will by psychically linking themselves, meaning a Nephalem can see or communicate through the possessed angel and demon. *** Angelic-Demonic Tactile Exorcism: Like a Cambion and Nephilim, a Nephalem can exorcise any angel or demon from their vessel and banish them back to their respective realms. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy/Hellfire Control): Like Nephilims that can manipulate holy fire and Cambions that can manipulate Hellfire, the Nephalem can do both. they can control both fires to harm or trap angels and demons. Neither fire can harm a Nephalem as they are immune. ** Angelic/Demonic Immunity: A Nephalem's heritage of being a angel/demon/human hybrid, they can be immune to common weaknesses their parents would naturally be weak against such as Angel Warding, banishing sigil, holy water, salt, iron, hallowed ground, angel blade, demon-killing knife, angel or Devil's trap, holy fire, and hellfire. There is hardly anything that can harm or kill a Nephalem except for powerful and dangerous supernatural weaponry or beings. ** Rapid Aging: A Nephalem may age rapidly the moment they're born or age faster than regular human rate. ** Twilight Manipulation: A Nephalem can manipulate all kinds of light and darkness, hence forth the title Bringer of Light and Darkness. *** Photokinesis: A Nephalem has the ability to summon and control clouds of light for various of purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of light to harm or kill individuals. *** Umbrakinesis: A Nephalem has the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various of purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of darkness to harm or kill individuals. * High Tier Angelic Powers: A Nephalem possesses the same angelic powers as a regular angel, but at a higher degree that may equal or is above an Archangels. * High Tier Demonic Powers: A Nephalem possesses the same demonic powers as a regular demon, but at a higher degree that is above the likes of a Greater Demons. Vulnerabilities A Nephalem is a hybrid between an angel/demon/human. Many of it's heritage will counteract any common angelic or demonic weaknesses that both Nephalem's parents would be vulnerable against. Despite being an immensely powerful being, a Nephalem is vulnerable to certain individuals and weaponry depending on how significant their parents were. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Radio: Like any angel child, a Nephalem is vulnerable to angel communication and it causes them severe pain, however if the Nephalem learns how to control and use Angel Radio then this will on longer harm them. * Angelic Wrath State: Much like a Nephilim, a Nephalem can also experience the angelic wrath state if they are provoked. When Cassandra entered this state as a child, Castiel stated that he was feeling raw power of the Archangel Raphael, but probably greater. Instead of being exhausted or blacking out, a Nephalem will either have it's angelic or demonic split personality takeover. As an adult, Cassandra can enable this ability and her powers can increase up to either 5-10, however, this also applies to other Nephalems, they will not able able to tell the difference between friend or foe. * Grace Extraction: Like any angel, a Nephalem can have their grace extracted and it is extremely lethal if all of their grace is taken. The balance between all three heritage will cause the body to break down, but far worse then a Nephilim without it's grace. In only a week or few days, the Nephalem will be driven to insanity and their body will melt unless they can retrieve their grace back. * Magic: Nephalems can be affected by magic, but cannot be killed by it. It can harm or restrain them and because they a part human, it will have a much better effect on their mind or body. * Mortality: A Nephalem is part human despite being half-angel or half-demon. As a child or teen, they require food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain themselves, but once they reach full maturity, they have no need for any human needs. They can also succumb to magic/spells since it will have a much better effect on them. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel will be able to kill a child Nephalem, but as a teenager or adult, the Nephalem will be able to destroy any Archangel Level Entity. * Cambion: A Cambion empowered by Lucifer or someone like Malik can overwhelm a child Nephalem as they are equals, but if the child is in it's Angelic Wrath State or knows how to use their powers then it would not be an easy fight and any of the two Cambions can be killed. A teenage or adult will destroy any Cambion. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial being and mortal is two or three times stronger than any Nephalem and can overwhelm and kill one. A Nephalem can hold its own for a short while. If its a Demiurge of the attribute concept light or darkness, this can work back ways as a Nephalem manipulates both light and darkness, so a Nephalem maybe can overwhelm and kill a Demiurge of light or darkness, but it would not be an easy fight. * Nephalem: Another Nephalem can equal with a Nephalem although for another Nephalem to win, it depends on what abilities it inherits from it's angelic and demonic parents. An Arch-Nephalem, sired by an Archangel will be exponentially powerful and can kill any other Nephalems easily unless its not another Arch-Nephalem or a regular Nephalem that has yet transcended which they are only as an adult to be on par with an Arch-Nephalem. * Nephilim: A child Nephalem can overwhelm all Nephilims sired by a Dominion or below. A Watcher or Seraphim Nephilim can overwhelm the child, but a teenage Nephalem can overwhelm a Elioud and Rephaim. An Arch-Nephilim can overwhelm or destroy a teenage Nephalem unless its a Full Mature Arch-Nephilim. A teenage Nephalem is equal with a young Arch-Nephilim. Once as an adult, the Nephalem will be ten times stronger than any Arch-Nephilim. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy a Nephalem, but the Nephalem will manage to hold their own for a short period of time until their inevitable defeat and slightly damage a Primordial Being. * Shard: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is eight times stronger than a Nephalem. A Shard can overwhelm and kill a Nephalem. A Nephalem can hold its own for a short while. If its a Shard of the attribute concept light or darkness, this can work back ways as a Nephalem manipulates both light and darkness, so a Nephalem maybe can overwhelm and kill a Shard of light or darkness, but it would not be an easy fight. Weapons * Archangel Blade: Whether sired by a Archangel or not, the weapon of an Archangel can harm or kill a Nephalem, however it needs to be function by an Archangel otherwise it's power will be like that of a standard angel blade and that cannot kill a Nephalem. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy a Nephalem, even a Arch-Nephalem. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark of Cain can kill a Nephalem, but it needs to strike at the brain or heart so it can kill the Nephalem. If it's a Arch-Nephalem then the First Blade will only harm it. For a regular Nephalem that's reached full maturity, the First Blade will only be capable of harming it, the First Blade can no longer kill it due of adapting and developing an immunity like an Arch-Nephalem. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * The Colt: The Colt can kill a Nephalem, but it must be aimed at the brain or heart so it can kill it. If the Colt is used on a Arch-Nephalem then it cannot kill the Nephalem due of inheriting the immunity the Archangels have towards the Colt. For a regular Nephalem that's reached transcendence, the colt can no longer harm or kill it, that includes other weaponry that usually was able to harm or kill a regular Nephalem. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Hybrid Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Nephalem Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Fanon Characters